ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Will to Fight the Knight
Story John is walking on an island, entering run down castle grounds. John: Wow. This is Faraway Avalon? It’s a dump! Caliburn: You really have to use the bathroom now? John: No, I mean this place is run down. Like it’s been destroyed. Caliburn: Yes. Avalon has been known for being the greatest castle under King Arthur. I only assume that the monsters he summoned destroyed this once great location. (John walks into a round open pavilion, and stops.) What are you doing? John: This looks like a battle ring. This will be our battlefield. You hear me, Arthur?! Come out and fight! (From the other side of the pavilion, Arthur’s horse runs on air, landing. Arthur dismounts, and enters the pavilion.) Arthur: You dare to challenge me, knave?! Thou can’t even hurt me. John: Maybe. But I can do this! (John opens his pocket dimension, pulling out Arondight, Galatine and Laevatein, which float in the air. John points Caliburn at Arthur, and the four swords glow a golden color, firing beams of light at Arthur. They hit a barrier of darkness that formed around Arthur, destroying it.) Your scabbard can no longer protect you. Now, you shall die by the hands of Sir John! Arthur: (Draws Deathcalibur) This shall be your gravesite. Roar, Deathcalibur! John releases a burst of mana from his feet, launching himself forward. He thrusts Caliburn forward, and Arthur moves his sword in front of him, forming a shield to the attack. John lands, and spins on his feet, going in to strike Arthur’s side. Arthur moves his blade to block it, and John spins to attack from several angles. Arthur blocks with the minimal of movement. Arthur: Is that really all you can do? To have defeated all my knights, I had assumed that you were stronger. John jumps back, and mixes it up by firing a mana blast. Arthur raises Deathcalibur into the air, and it fires several balls of dark energy, which break through the mana blast, and fly at John. John raises a mana shield, which cracks from the attack. Then, a black wormhole opens, and Deathcalibur comes through, slicing through the mana barrier, sending John flying, and knocked to the ground. John: (Moans) Ugh. Not good. (John looks up, seeing Arthur walking towards him.) Okay, going old fashion seems not to have worked. It’s hero time! (Slaps down the Omnitrix.) Chromastone: Chromastone! (Chromastone fires an ultraviolet ray, hitting Arthur and pushing him back. The spot hit, the center of his chest plate, looks slightly burned.) Arthur: You want to play with magic? I will give you dark magic! Arthur swings his sword, releasing balls of dark energy. Chromastone raises his arms, and absorbs the energy balls he’s hit by, the others exploding around him. He fires a ultraviolet ray, and Arthur moves his sword to block it. Chromastone flies in, swinging Caliburn. Arthur swings Deathcalibur, cracking Chromastone’s body, and knocking him down. Arthur stands over Chromastone, and raises his sword, and swings it down. Chromastone hits the Omnitrix, and Arthur’s sword hits empty space. A blue blur runs by, and Sonic Boom stands tall. Sonic Boom: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Never underestimate your opponent. That’s how you get killed. Sonic Boom runs around Arthur, creating a blue vortex around him. Arthur is struck several times in rapid succession, unable to see Sonic Boom. The burned spot on his armor starts to chip. Arthur then raises his sword, and spins, hitting Sonic Boom, and sending him flying, and Caliburn in the opposite direction. Sonic Boom: Caliburn! (Sonic Boom runs for him, but a wormhole opens, and Sonic Boom stops and jumps back, dodging Deathcalibur.) Arthur: Bahaha! You are a poor excuse for a knight for being able to lose your sword so easily. Caliburn: Don’t listen to him! Get me and fight! (Arthur raises his sword, firing a bolt of lightning at Sonic Boom. Sonic Boom dodges, but the lightning envelops the ground, catching Sonic Boom and stunning him. Arthur then walks towards him.) Sonic Boom: No! Stay back! (He’s able to move his arm, and he hits the Omnitrix.) Lodestar: Lodestar! (Lodestar moves his arm to face Arthur, and fires magnetic pulse waves. Arthur then stops in his tracks.) Arthur: What the? I cannot move! Lodestar: That’s because of my magnetic personality. Though you probably don’t know what that is. Basically, I can control anything metal. Your armor, (Points his other arm at Caliburn, drawing him in instantly and catching him.) your weapons, (fires a magnetic burst, knocking Deathcalibur away) the Earth itself is helpless against me. Lodestar raises both arms, allowing Caliburn to float around him. He fires magnetic waves, and pulls them apart. The crack on Arthur’s chest plate groans from the sound of bending metal, as it is slowly torn apart from the crack. Arthur yells in pain, as Deathcalibur turns into shadows. A wormhole opens, and Deathcalibur slices through Lodestar, his upper body falling to the ground. Caliburn falls to the ground. Caliburn: John! Okay, Arthur! Prepare to face my wrath! Arthur: You are no threat without your master. Lodestar: Then you are in for a world of hurt. (Lodestar’s body joins back together, and he reverts. John is on his knees, panting.) Arthur: Impossible! I killed you! John: Sorry, but you killed me in the wrong form. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Jury Rigg: Jury Rigg?! I wanted Four Arms. Oh well. BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK! Arthur fires dark energy balls, which Jury Rigg dodges, trying to get to Caliburn. Arthur swings Deathcalibur, hitting the hilt of Caliburn and sending him flying. Arthur stands over Jury Rigg, and swings his sword. Jury Rigg uses his small size to dodge, and climbs up Arthur’s armor. He makes it to the chest plate, and tears at it, pulling and tearing pieces off, exposing a chain shirt underneath the armor. Jury Rigg pulls on the chain, and tears it apart. Arthur grabs Jury Rigg, and throws him, swinging Deathcalibur at him. Jury Rigg raises a piece of the armor he had in his hand, using it as a shield to take the attack. He is knocked to the ground, groaning. He then reverts, John not moving as well. Arthur: You have fought better than I could have expected. But you lose. Arthur raises his sword, preparing for the final blow. John uses his mana to grab Caliburn, pulling him in. He then sits up, and charges in, thrusting Caliburn into the now exposed area on his chest. Arthur screams, his body breaking apart into a black smoke. In a matter of moments, he is gone, sword and all. The scabbard lays on the ground. John falls onto his back, dropping Caliburn. Caliburn: John! Are you alright? John: (Panting) That, was the closest, I’ve come to dying in a long time. Or at least the first time I thought I was actually going to die in a while. Caliburn: You never questioned that? John: No. It’s been a while since I’ve fought a foe I couldn’t handle in one way or another. This is a reminder that I’m not invincible. Caliburn: Well said. End Scene Merlina was waiting in the garden, and sees the black smoke rise into the air. Merlina: So, it is done. He did it. (Then, she is surrounded by Lancelot, Gawain and Percival.) Lancelot: You have done well to hide from us, but now thou time has come. Any last words? (Then, a mana blast comes down from above, separating the group. They look up, and see John walking down mana platforms. He makes it to the ground, getting in between Merlina and the knights.) Merlina: You survived. (John hands her the scabbard.) Gawain: Impossible! You slayed His Majesty?! John: When I delivered the final blow, he disappeared into smoke, like his monsters. Merlina: That is because it was an illusion. (The scabbard glows with dark magic, enveloping Merlina.) My grandfather, Merlin, created the illusion of King Arthur to rule over the realm. (Her hair changes from magenta to dark purple, as her appearance becomes darker.) I did not summon you for you to defeat Arthur and restore peace, I summoned you so you could give me the scabbard! (She releases a wave of dark energy, pushing John and the knights away. She speaks again, with a second, dark tone.) And now! I shall make this world eternal! The realm will live forever! (She releases dark energy, shaking and breaking down the castle.) John: Oh, man! (He turns to the Knights.) Quickly, run! John, Lancelot, Gawain and Percival run, and they go through an underground tunnel, which was collapsing around them. Percival: We’ll never make it out in time! We’ll be crushed! John: Not if Cannonbolt has anything to say about it! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Armodrillo: You seriously won’t give me who I want. Oh, well. I can work with it. (Hits Omnitrix.) Ultimate Armodrillo: Ultimate Armodrillo! Gather round, everyone! (The other knights gather round, and Ultimate Armodrillo raises his arms over his head. They expand to form the drill, which then comes down, pulling the knights into the drill. He then spins and drills through the falling rubble.) Ultimate Armodrillo breaks out of the island, drilling through the water to get to land. Behind him, a dark barrier envelops Avalon, taking it into the air. The dark magic expands from the barrier, slowly making its way out to the rest of the world. Ultimate Armodrillo makes it to land, lets the other knights out, and reverts. Characters *John Spacewalker *Caliburn the Sword *Sir Lancelot *Sir Gawain *Sir Percival Villains *King Arthur (death) *Merlina Aliens *Chromastone *Sonic Boom *Lodestar *Jury Rigg (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *Armodrillo (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Cannonbolt) *Ultimate Armodrillo (first re-appearance) Trivia *The episode name is based off the Crush 40 song played during the battle with King Arthur *Despite being the villain that needed to be defeated, King Arthur only appears in this episode and his debut episode. *Merlina reveals her alteriative motives. *John defeats Arthur, dealing the final blow in human form. *Almost all the aliens that appeared in this episode were supposed to debut in this episode. However, some of them made their debut in the most recent crossover with Ahmad 15 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Black Knight Arc